Brumes et Pluies
by Inetta
Summary: Mukuro s'amuse toujours autant à terroriser le jeune Vongola... Mais il n'avait pas prévu que son ami "bien rieur" se mettrait à ...?


Hello !

Je profite de ma_** pose détente**_ dans mes révisions pour vous poster ça ^_~ **Ouais j'avais garantie un petit truc sur une autre fic (certains le savent X) )**

Les personnages sont la propriété de la gentille madame nommée Amano Akira que l'on remercie une fois encore pour avoir imaginé Reborn. ^^ (Oui j'l'écris quand j'y pense mais vous le déjà savez hein ^^')

_Brumes et Pluies_ de Blood est la chanson qui m'a inspiré ce one-shot, donc si vous le pouvez, libre à vous de l'écouter ^_-.

La song de la fic est **ロンドンは夜****8****時**_**de London Elektricity feat Amwe .**_ Une **zoulie chanson** que je ne peux que vous recommander d'écouter avec ou sans la fic, pour tous les styles, la preuve s'pas l'mien . _**J'appuie plus que d'habitude, si vous le pouvez, attendez __la **40eme **__**seconde** avant de lâcher X), j'ai découverte cette artiste(Amwe) à la __manga party__ l'an dernier sur paris et je ne le regrette pas des masses ^^, même si j'suis plus métaleuse qu'autre chose mais bref, c'est fun d'écouter de tout ou presque T_T**_

_**Soyons fou!**_ Cette fic est sur Mukuro et Yamamoto, paire improbable plutôt amusante à imaginer, c'est comme une sorte de défi, en espérant que je ne m'en sois pas trop mal sortie, bonne lecture ! **j'attends votre jugement divin XD**

* * *

Brumes et Pluies

Aujourd'hui, comme souvent, Mukuro s'ennuyait ferme, ainsi il décida d'emprunter un corps afin de prendre l'air, et si possible faire en sorte de croiser le Boss des Vongola histoire de…

Le malmener ?

!~BEP~ !

Ceci fût vite chose faite, celui-ci rentrait du collège avec le grand brun au teint bruni qui l'accompagnait de temps à autre, chose étrange étant que son chien de bras droit n'était pas là aujourd'hui.

« M…Mukuro ? Qu'est ce qui t'amènes dans les parages ? » S'écria le petit homme surprit.

« Kufufu.~ Je ne fais que me promener. » Répondit nonchalamment celui-ci.

« Si loin du Kokuyo ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui, mais passons veux-tu ? Ton corps sera mien… Et là tu apprendras tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.~»

Le Sawada devint soudain pâle.

« Que se passe-t-il Tsunayoshi Sawada ? » Lui souffla son inquisiteur en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

« Ri…Rien ! Je dois y allez ! » S'exclama Tsuna en prenant la poudre d'escampette.

Ce dernier était très distrayant pour Mukuro, étant plus de la moitié de son temps emprisonné, c'était un vrai ravissement que de le tourmenter; il lui faisait penser à un lapin prenant la fuite à l'instant même, pourtant en réalité il se rapprochait d'avantage d'un rayon de soleil qui percerait son enfermement… Mais ça il ne l'admettra jamais.

« Kufufufufu. À la prochaine.~ » Dit-il, d'avantage pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur déjà bien loin.

« Hey, mais t'es vraiment affectueux en fait ! C'est presque mignon.» Lui dit énergiquement Yamamoto que Tsuna avait, sans vraiment y faire attention, laissé derrière; il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier plus que ça.

« Mi…Mignon ?... »

L'adolescent était incrédule, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le traitait de…

Mignon.

!~BEP~ !

Et le fait même qu'on le disait affectueux n'arrangeait rien, le visage de l'initiateur puait la sincérité.

Comment pouvait-il être mignon et affectueux ? Ca ne tournait pas rond chez cette personne?

Il avait déjà eu droit à cruel, sans cœur, monstrueux, despotique et bien d'autres… Mais mignon ? Affectueux ?

Jamais. Au grand jamais.

L'homme à l'œil rouge ne se souvenait pas avoir une fois échangé un mot avec lui, pour notre maître du Kokuyo c'était d'avantage une sorte de panoplie de bordure qui se complétait avec l'autre accessoire brailleur aux cheveux gris, pour encadrer le tableau qu'était le Vongola.

« Oui ! On ne s'est jamais vraiment présenté, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Yamamoto Takeshi. Et tu es…Mukuro Ro… ? » Dit amicalement le grand jeune homme, en continuant de chercher.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu connaitre mon nom ? Serais-tu déjà sous mon charme ? » Demanda frivolement l'esprit vagabondant.

« Peut être ! Et bien c'est toujours bon de savoir le nom de celui à qui on s'adresse. » Répondit naturellement le sportif.

Qu'était-ce « peut être » ? Il aurait dû réagir d'une toute autre façon, se rétracter notamment… S'offenser même, une réaction plus amusante aurait été la bienvenue.

« Rokudo Mukuro. »

Se présenter une fois de plus ou une fois de moins ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais cet impudent ferait mieux de s'en souvenir.

« Heureux de te connaitre, je dois malheureusement rentrer, à bientôt ! »

Comment ça à bientôt ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui faire penser qu'ils se reverraient « bientôt » ? L'illusionniste avait du mal à saisir une personne aussi jovial, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se socialiser avec d'ailleurs, les bons vivants, c'était un genre avec quoi il ne voulait tout bonnement pas interagir.

!~BEP~ !

Quelques jours plus tard, Mukuro alla cette fois au environ du collège Namimori, il avait une envie soudaine de grand espace, il voulait aussi terroriser un peu son jouet favori, et éviter de rencontrer ce Yamamoto qu'il croisait trop souvent depuis quelques temps.

Malheureusement pour lui, il tomba sur un grand terrain où cette même personne jouait à un jeu de balle, elle avait l'air aussi épanouie que les jours précédents et également très apprécié. Celui qui se plaisait dans la brume l'observa quelques instants, puis au moment où il se rappelait qu'il était venu nuire au boss de celui-ci, le concerné le remarqua et se dirigea en tout hâte dans sa direction :

« Yoh Mukuro ! Tu tombes à pic ! Attends je vais me changer ! » Lui dit joyeusement Takeshi avant de filer dans les vestiaires.

Pourquoi l'attendrait-il ? Il avait des choses bien plus passionnantes à faire que de l'attendre… Trouver le Sawada par exemple… Le terroriser aussi… Et bien d'autres…

_Kufufufufufu~_

!~BEP~ !

Le joueur, ayant finit de se changer durant son blackout, le rejoignit vivement. BIEN. Sans vraiment en avoir l'intention, il l'avait attendu malgré tout, histoire de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait, se convainquit-il.

« Merci d'avoir attendu ! Ça te dirait de venir avec moi? »

« Kufufu… J'ai d'autres choses en perspectives. » Lui répliqua arrogamment ce dernier, il n'avait aucune envie de fraterniser avec l'ennemi, fin le seul avec qui il le voulait bien se trouvait être le supérieur de ce dernier.

« Tsuna est déjà rentré tu sais. »

Le concerné fût comme piqué à vif, il n'appréciait pas que son adversaire ait deviné à quoi il songeait, il l'interrogea donc :

« Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je venais le voir ? »

« Bah ! C'est la seule personne que tu sembles prendre plaisir à côtoyer. Hahaha ! »

« Ce n'est pas nécessairement faux. » Concéda-t-il d'un sourire enjôleur.

Yamamoto sourit comme d'accoutumé avant d'ajouter :

« Tu n'es pas si difficile à suivre que ça en réalité, tu aimes le taquiner; bien que je ne sois pas bien sûr du pourquoi.»

« Kufufu~. Et donc pourquoi devrais-je te suivre ? » Reprit le concerné, un instant plus tard, comme pour chasser un sujet bien embêtant.

« Pour voir quelque chose d'intéressant. »

« Plus intéressant que Tsunayoshi Sawada? Autrement tu m'auras donné de faux espoirs. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit comparable, désolé désolé. » Lui répondit le collégien riant.

« Alors ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Je pense que c'est quelque chose dont tu as besoin. » Additionna sérieusement le joueur de baseball.

!~BEP~ !

À cette prestation, le manipulateur d'illusion décida que le suivre ne lui couterait rien, il n'avait plus grand-chose à faire, et puis ce personnage était plus intrigant qu'il n'y paraissait; tout deux arrivèrent donc devant ce qui semblait être un restaurant de sushi.

«Je suis rentré p'pa ! » S'exclama Yamamoto en invitant à entrer son invité.

« Bienvenue à la maison Takeshi, un ami à toi ? » Lança un homme d'âge mûr en les apercevant.

« Oui oui ! Tu veux bien mettre son repas sur ma note ? »

« C'est offert! »

« Super, merci! Hey, Mukuro, viens t'assoir. »

Ami ? Il ne voyait pas quand il l'était devenu, à vrai dire il n'était pas sûr de réellement savoir ce que cela impliquait… D'être _ami_. Inutile de s'attarder là dessus, ce gars n'était pas net dans sa tête.

Plus préoccupant, de quoi pouvait-il bien avoir besoin dans un restaurant de sushi ?

Comme si il avait lu ses pensés, son hôte lui dit de façon amusé :

« D'après moi tu as besoin d'un bon repas, tu n'as pas beaucoup de chair. »

« En quoi cela te préoccupe ? Je n'ai aucun besoin de me nourrir, je n'en ai pas l'intérêt -on le fait à ma place-. »

« Voyons, tu peux bien sentir le goût et as-tu déjà mangé de l'ottoro ? »

« Non, mais cela n'empêche que… »

« Goûtes alors ! » Le coupa le gardien de le pluie.

Ne voyant pas ce qu'il avait à perdre, il s'assit et en goba un tout fraichement préparé, c'était très insolite, il sentait la saveur si vivement que c'en était presque irréel, il se prêta que ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça.

« P'pa ! Une autre portion s'il te plait ! »

« Ca arrive tout de suite fils ! »

Voir le jeune homme, s'entendre si bien avec son père, était une nouveauté pour le gardien de la brume, pour lui une famille n'était qu'un groupe de personne forcé par les liens du sang à vivre sous le même toit… Et c'était rarement bien joli à voir.

!~BEP~ !

Se rappelant d'une chose qui l'avait intrigué antérieurement, la tête bleue nuit dit légèrement :

« Fu~. Tu jouais à un jeu bien curieux tout à l'heure. »

« Ah ? Tu parles du baseball ? C'est… »

Quand le jeune homme commença à parler de ce qu'il aimait, son visage s'éclaira cent fois plus, il était impossible de l'arrêter, pourtant lorsqu'il expliqua les règles du jeu il devint étrangement sérieux, c'était distrayant et très désopilant à voir pour son invité, qui ne pensait pas celui-ci si distrayant.

!~BEP~ !

A la fin de leur conversation, à sens quelque peu unique, tandis qu'il commençait à faire noir, son hôte l'emmena dans ce qui semblait être le salon et lança :

« Assez parlé de baseball, que fais tu de ton temps libre ? »

« Tu l'as bien vu, je flâne et terrorise Tsunayoshi Sawada à mes heures perdus. » Dit celui-ci esquissant un sourire futile.

« Tu… Aimes Tsuna ? »

« Pas du tout… » Mukuro vira quelque peu au rouge cerise malgré l'air détendu qu'il tentait d'afficher.

Après l'avoir dévisagé un long moment, l'ex-investigateur dit sérieusement en l'enlaçant :

« Tu es définitivement adorable… »

« Ne me fais pas rejeter mon déjeuné… Qu'est ce que tu prépares ? » Lui demanda Mukuro, toujours dans les bras de l'adolescent, sans trop comprendre le sens de ses actions… Il n'avait même pas songé à une attaque, il s'était trop détendu, comment avait-il pu ainsi baisser sa garde ? Honte à lui se blâma-t-il.

Et en quoi pouvait-il bien être adorable ? Sadique oui, moqueur probablement, mauvais possible, mais adorable…

Non.

Juste non.

!~BEP~!

« Kufufu~. Était-ce un piège pour m'assaillir et m'empêcher de nuire à ton boss ? Parce que ça ne marchera pas. » Ajouta l'homme au regard vairon d'un ton neutre.

« C'est une accolade. » Fut la réponse du joueur de baseball.

« Une accolade ? » Répéta le sarcastique.

« Un câlin si tu préfères. » Lui sourit l'exécuteur de cette action.

« Un câlin…?»

C'était une impression très inhabituelle pour lui, aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, les contacts humains de ce genre n'avait jamais existé, hors voilà ce qui se produisait… Il éprouva une sensation qui bien que nouvelle se montra si agréable qu'il finit, à sa grande surprise ainsi qu'à ses dépends, par tout bonnement s'endormir.

!~BEP~ !

Ainsi quelques temps plus tard, à son réveil, il découvrit le gardien de la pluie le couvant d'un regard bienveillant, l'incitant ainsi à parler; décidément, ce type avait des effets néfastes sur sa personne.

« Fu~. C'est étrange, je dors beaucoup, voir peut être tout le temps, je suis dans un état comateux même, mais peut être suis-je même en train de dormir en ce moment même. J'ai parfois l'impression que… Quand je laisse mon âme vadrouiller, je me trouve dans un rêve constant et que tout ce que je vis pourrait n'être que fictif, mais pourquoi un rêve se montrerait si… Laid ? C'est la première fois que j'ai l'impression de réellement dormir... »

Celui qui ne voulait surtout pas être appelé gardien des Vongola, se surprit lui-même de tout ce qu'il laissa échapper, il n'avait jamais confié ça à personne, et n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il le confierait à CE spécimen.

« Tu m'en vois ravi. » Répondit son locuteur sans rien ajouter de plus.

« Oui. » Soupira Mukuro d'un sourire qui se montra pour une fois délicat, mal assuré… Il était en contraste à celui arrogant et plein de confiance qu'il affichait couramment.

« Je m'en vais. » Ajouta précipitamment ce dernier, en essayant de se relever, s'écartant de bras bien accueillant, celui qui l'en entourait lui posa un doux baiser sur le front avant de finalement le laisser filer.

En quittant celui-ci, Mukuro ne pu s'empêcher de se demander comment il avait pu se laisser autant aller, et qu'avait ce dernier à le traiter de cette manière ? Et son coté dominant, où avait-il fuit ? Cela ne se reproduirait plus, ne jamais montrer ses failles.

Il sentait encore l'odeur du sportif qui s'était imprégnée sur ses vêtements et ne pu s'empêcher de la humer inconsciemment, cet homme avait réussi à effriter le mur qu'il avait si soigneusement élevé entre lui et les autres, il était trop vulnérable devant lui, et cela était réellement dangereux…

!~BEP~ !

Durant quelques semaines notre homme mit un point d'honneur à ne pas croiser ce _danger _et comme en martyrisant le Sawada, il tomberait forcement sur l'indésirable rire sur patte qui l'accompagnait, il décida d'aller voir son compagnon de jeu préféré à la place.

_Kufufufufufu~_

!~BEP~!

« Bien le bonjour, très chère alouette~ » Lança l'homme, perché à la fenêtre de la salle du comité de discipline.

« Toi. »

« Kufufufu~. Oui, moi… T'ai-je manqué ? »

Le ténébreux fronça fortement les sourcils.

« Allez, tu peux admettre avoir été triste que je te néglige. » Le provoqua Mukuro.

« Je vais te mordre… A mort ! » S'énerva le gardien des nuages sortant rapidement ses tonfas.

« Tu as raison… Passons aux réjouissances. »

Hibari ne se fit pas prié commençant d'ores et déjà à lancer un premier assaut, que l'adolescent au regard vairon évita en sautant à l'intérieur de la salle, faisant à la suite apparaitre son arme de prédilection. Un échange de coup sauvages et bien placés commença, des étincelles prirent place à différents endroits de la pièce à mesure que la bataille avançait, puis ils furent importunément interrompus.

« Kaichou ! »

« Et voilà quelqu'un qui gâche la partie… A bientôt mon alouette… Je te dépuc… Plumerais.~ » S'amusa l'illusionniste avant de disparaître de la salle.

!~BEP~ !

Rokudo, en quittant son compagnon de jeu eut finalement une envie irrésistible de **le** voir, ou encore de le narguer en jouant avec son petit chef, en conséquence il s'exécuta de plus ou moins mauvaise grâce.

Une stupéfaction l'attendait en arrivant, Yamamoto tenait le visage de son jouet favori et était penché à la hauteur de celui-ci, bien que le voyant de dos, l'arrivant pouvait se douter de ce qui se passait.

A cette vision l'illusionniste ne put s'empêcher de jouer le trouble fête, faisant une remarque lui donnant une certaine distance envers tout cela, et ce le plus nonchalamment possible :

« Kufufufu.~ Alors on s'amuse sans moi ? »

« Rokudo Mukuro ! » Bondit le petit brun en s'accrochant à son ami, l'homme à l'œil rouge ressentit comme un pincement à cette vision, habituellement il aurait jubilé intérieurement, mais pas aujourd'hui… Ils allaient bien ensemble, l'adorable, petit et craintif Tsunayoshi accompagné du grand, avenant et protecteur Yamamoto.

C'était donc ça le tableau pensa t'il en partant, affichant un sourire qui se faisait exceptionnellement amer, il n'avait plus très envie de jouer à présent. Et dire qu'il avait pensé apprécier la chaleur humaine...

Foutaise.

« Mukuro ! » L'appela le gardien de la pluie.

Ses appelles n'atteignaient guère leur destinataire, il fit lâcher prise au Vongola et attint le fuyard l'attrapant ainsi par la main. Bien que retenu, celui-ci ne se retourna pas et n'essaya pas non plus de se dégager, en regardant de plus près le maniaque de baseball crû voir une goutte sur sa mâchoire.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pars-tu si vite ? Es-tu venu me voir cette fois ? Tu pleures ? » Demanda d'une traite un Yamamoto inquiet.

L'interrogé se ressaisie, il n'avait aucune raison d'être déçus après tout, ils ne s'étaient rien dit ni promit, il s'était juste un peu trop avancé, il se tourna donc affichant sa facette la plus détendue.

«Kufufu…Khahaha ! Moi ? Mais non, pourquoi viendrais-je te voir ? Je suis juste venu malmener Tsunayoshi, et j'ai eu ce que je voulais, je m'en vais. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne te crois pas. »

« Tu devrais pourtant, parce que c'est la vérité. » Fit Mukuro frivole comme d'autre fois, haussant du même temps les épaules.

« Tu mens… Tu m'éviterais? » Lui dit l'adolescent d'un sourire plus mûr qu'ordinairement.

« Je mens si je veux, et j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter… Ce n'est pas comme s'il me suffisait de claquer des doigts pour venir. » Se vexa t'il.

D'ailleurs la dernière phrase lui avait drastiquement échappé.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas, oublie ça. »

« A partir du moment où tu m'intéresses, tout ce qui te concerne me regarde. » Ria son interlocuteur en baisant la main qu'il tenait.

« Kufufu…Tu flirtes avec tout ceux qui t'intéresses alors ? » Dit l'adolescent feignant l'indifférence.

« Tu es le seul qui m'intéresse. » Fit Yamamoto intrigué.

« Ah oui ? Donc embrasser Tsunayoshi Sawada… Etait une mauvaise carte à jouer. » Cette fois, d'un ton trainant, le maître de la brume exprimait ses pensées sans les voilées et ce avec un visage dur de reproche qui ne riait mais alors plus du tout.

« Comment ? Quand ça ? »

« Fu~ Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure inutile de feindre l'innocence, je m'y connais j'en suis un maitre. Ça ne prend pas. »

« Hein ? Mais je lui soufflais une poussière qu'il avait dans l'œil. »

« Kufufufu… C'est trop banal pour que je puisse marcher. »

« C'est banal et c'est ce qui fait que ça peut arriver… Je vais devoir te le prouver autrement. »

Comme pour illustrer ses dires le brun foncé l'embrassa, durant cette échange, Mukuro se sentit tressaillir, c'était comme si son _corps_ était parcouru par des milliards d'ondes électriques, à travers ce baiser, il pût ressentir la sincérité de ce dernier, chose bien curieuse d'après lui.

« Yamamoto ! Enfoiré ! Pourquoi le Dixième paniquait autant ? ! Oh ? » C'était Gokudera qui arrivait de là où il avait laissé le désigné, en voyant la scène il partit tout simplement, bien que maugréant des phrases vides de sens.

« Vu le calibre du personnage, tu n'as surement pas embrassé son boss… Moi, je l'aurai fais.» Lança malicieusement la tête bleue.

« Alors même le plus grand des illusionnistes peut être trompé par un angle mort.» S'amusa le dingue de baseball.

« Tu ne devrais pas pour autant me faire ce genre de chose. »

« Pourquoi je ne devrais pas? Je pensais… »

« Kufufu~ .Tu ne sais même pas qui tu embrasses. Celui que tu vois en ce moment n'est peut être qu'une très forte illusion. »

L'athlète semblait partiellement saisir par des brides de souvenirs mais attendait plus d'information.

« Je ne suis pas réellement présent. »Reprit le jeune homme vêtu de kaki.

« Ca m'est égale. »

« Et alors ? »

« Pourquoi ne viens tu pas dans ce cas ? »

« Fu~ . Où était tu quand on m'a arrêté ? Pour le moment, je ne peux pas. » Se moqua le chef du Kokuyo.

« Où te trouves tu alors ? »

« Dans un endroit clôt, une prison. »

« Où que tu sois, je te libérerais. »

Quand Mukuro entendit cette dernière phrase, il ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir intrigué, il ne pouvait douter de son locuteur à l'expression sérieuse qu'il avait affichée, son _corps _ne lui obéissant plus, il se retrouva contre Yamamoto qui s'empressa de l'envelopper de ses bras. Ce dernier effleura doucement son cou de sa bouche, c'était une chose que l'âme de Rokudo ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir plus violemment, il était totalement maître de ce corps, cette sensation était enivrante, il avait cette impression d'être un peu plus présent à chaque baisers échangés.

« Kufufufufufufu~. Tu devras tenir parole… »

« Ton rire est réellement amusé pour cette fois… »

« Comment ça ? » Enquêta le trompeur.

« Tu es doué pour masquer tes émotions mais… » Sourit pensivement le manieur de batte.

« Mais quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas impossible de les déchiffrer. J'ai de l'intuition tu sais ? »

« Vraiment ? » S'enquit la tête bleue nuit, feignant d'être offusquée et léchant à la suite le lobe de l'oreille de son partenaire de conversation.

« Je patienterais jusqu'à ce que je puisse vraiment te toucher. » Lui murmura le grand jeune homme.

Sur ces mots, Mukuro entraina le brun dans les vestiaires desquelles il l'avait vu ressortir quelques jours avant.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait dans les vestiaires ? »

« Tu penses que **je **vais patienter ? » Lança le brumeux en plaquant au sol son interlocuteur.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement avant de l'assaillir plus sérieusement courtisant l'outil du visé de sa langue, il prépara de son coté le lieu où il désirait l'accueillir; ce fut rapidement chose faite, ainsi il s'empala subtilement sur sa victime avant de commencer à s'activer au dessus de celle-ci.

« Kufufufu~. Je me délecte de ton envie. »

« Je croyais que ce n'était pas exactement ton propre corps ? »

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça… » Sourit lubriquement l'attaquant.

« Et si ton hôte est contre ? »

« Kufufufu~. Comme si ça allait m'arrêter. »

« Ah… Tu devrais respecter un peu plus ton corps d'empreint quand même. » Souffla ce dernier d'un air sérieux.

« Mhmm… Je fais ce que bon me semble. J'ai tous les droits.~ » Fanfaronna l'illusionniste en ralentissant son mouvement, comme pour le faire languir.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi. » S'amusa le joueur de baseball, le regard exceptionnellement enflammé, il utilisa finalement ses mains les descendant le long du dos du ludique avant de les poser sur les hanche de celui-ci rétablissant un rythme plus rapide.

« Kufufu~Je savais que tu cachais… Hmm… Quelque chose. » Conclut le tentateur en se léchant la lèvre supérieur d'un air corrompu.

Il semblerait qu'ils ne faisaient que commencer…

…

Ainsi se termina une saison, où la brume essayant d'atteindre le ciel, connu la pluie qui en tombait.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Fiou j'ai eu la vie dur pour la dernière phrase X) **j'avais 4 choix de nuance et encore !** Pour ne pas casser le mythe (parce qu'il y en a un ?oO) je les gardes pour moi, elles sont sympa mais bref~

J'attends votre bilan X) **C'est pas un suicide littéraire mais je vous lirais ce week-end et au plus tard mercredi**

_**[Ne lisez ça que si vous avez VRAIMENT envie de perdre votre temps on] **_J'ai eu un envie de m'amuser à explorer un coté plus _émotionnel_/inconnu (/inexistant ? _LOL pas taper_) de Mukuro, il est fun et après tout il devrait en avoir (ouais bien caché mais bon), autrement il ne se préoccuperait pas autant de Chrome, non ? Même si elle lui est également utile… Ouais bon, OSEF, chrome elle est mignonne mais ça reste une fille ! XD trad : la fic de son point de vue de ma part c'est pas pour maintenant ha.~ _**Ouais je sais je sais, j'suis vilaine~ J'suis pas misogyne pourtant, j'pencherais même plutôt vers les féministes, sans exagérer évidemment ^^ J'l'aime bien la ch'tite Chrome. =) ** __**[/off]**_

Ah d'ailleurs j'ai fais dire p'pa à Takeshi parce que je ne connais pas d'équivalent pour Oyaji en français, fin vielle homme ça manque de class (respect) en français… oO

Allez pour s'amuser un peu, on répertorie les tous Kufufu de Mukuro ! XD (Bon d'accord pas quand on part du principe qu'on peut rire plusieurs fois par jour c'est pas si énorme… ^^)

Il y en a qui vont faire des cauchemars…Kufufufufu…

_**Mince contaminée**_


End file.
